<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bear Necessity by JJ Starburn (Unicorn_Star)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334144">The Bear Necessity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Star/pseuds/JJ%20Starburn'>JJ Starburn (Unicorn_Star)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Nurf and Max have been through some shit, Nurf says an ablist thing about adhd, Panic Attacks, Swearing, ha ha oh boi, implied csa, man this fic sure is long, ok so, stuffed animals are great comfort items, uplifting end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Star/pseuds/JJ%20Starburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurf manages to get a hold of Mr. Honeynuts, and uses the bear to tease Max.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dadvid - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bear Necessity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, another fic that didn't turn out how I'd expected it too! Honestly, there were no plans for this to be a fic with abuse in it -</p><p>Also yeah, posting this to my second pseud cause it's darker than my other fics. Might change it later, who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max made his way out of the mess hall, yawning in exhaustion.</p><p>He'd been having a lot of nightmares recently, and it was messing with his ability to stay awake.</p><p>Even though he was bored out of his mind, he didn't feel up for doing much that day.</p><p>It was a Saturday, and things hadn't been very eventful the past weekend. The Indian child had wondered why nothing interesting had happened, although he didn't really want to deal with any of the camp's weirdness at the moment.</p><p>The boy was thinking of returning to bed when Neil came up to him.</p><p>"Uh, hey, Max…?"</p><p>"What."</p><p>"I think, uh. I think Nurf stole something from our tent."</p><p>"Okay, well go get your thing back from him. Threaten him with science if you need to."</p><p>"Max - "</p><p>"Look, I'm not in the mood to back you up right now. If you really need me to, you'll have to owe me later."</p><p>"Okay, but - "</p><p>Max started to head off, when he heard Nurf calling for him. He groaned, already being rather annoyed.</p><p>The boy turned slightly, not really facing the bully. He could hear the other campers making their way over.</p><p>Great. A whole confrontation.</p><p>This was probably gonna be about something stupid.</p><p>"Alright, what do you want, Nurf?"</p><p>"Why don't you turn around and see?"</p><p>Max sighed, but did as he was asked, freezing when he saw what Nurf had.</p><p>In the bully's hands was his bear, Mr. Honeynuts.</p><p>Max realized then, why Neil had gone to him.</p><p>At that point, all eyes were on Max. The child's mouth flapped uselessly for a moment.</p><p>"Why. Do you have that…?"</p><p>Nurf dangled the stuffed bear from his fingers, smiling smugly. </p><p>"No reason~. Was just wondering how much this meant to you."</p><p>"Nurf, give that back right. Now. Or so help me, I will - "</p><p>"You'll <em> what </em> Max? Gonna cry about it?" The shorter kid growled in response.</p><p>"Of course not. I was <em> gonna </em> say that if you don't give him back to me, I'll be sure to let everyone know about <em> your </em>secret."</p><p>Nurf scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Oh? And what secret is <em> that </em>?"</p><p>Max wracked his brain, trying to figure out what to say next.</p><p>He knew then, he was already losing the battle.</p><p>"Tch. You. You know what?!" Max scowled up at the bully, eyes filled with malice. "I don't <em> fucking </em>care. You can keep it."</p><p>Max turned then, raising his middle finger to Nurf as he sulked away.</p><p>"Wait, Max - !"</p><p>"Leave him, Nikki. He said he didn't care." Nurf laughed, folding his arms as he watched Max slink off towards the tents.</p><p>Max gritted his teeth, tears prickling in his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Max was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, having snapped at the others for various things. Nurf tried to bring up the stuffed animal again, but that only lead to the smaller child throwing things at him. </p><p>David had to keep Nurf from attacking him when he threw a fit.</p><p>By now, Max was curled up in his blankets, sleeping restlessly. His dreams were much more harsh without the comfort of his bear.</p><p>
  <em> Dark. Cold. A voice sounds out, getting louder. Louder. Footsteps thunder up the stairs. His bedroom door slams open. He's hiding under the bed. A hand shoots forward, dragging him out by the arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He feels his body slam against the far wall. His father's breath and spit hit his face as the man snarled down at him. The smell of alcohol is strong. A rough hand grabs at his face. He tries to break free from the hands, but he's pinned down. A dark chuckle escapes from the man's lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He feels the hands go lower… </em>
</p><p>Max gasps, springing up and covering his mouth. He tries to hold back his whimpers, but hears himself whine anyway. He glances over at Neil, who's rubbing his eyes tiredly.</p><p>"M...Max…?"</p><p>No, no! He can't let the science kid see him like this - !</p><p>Max rushes off the bed, falling in a heap in his blanket onto the floor. Neil's eyes widen, and he makes his way over.</p><p>"Max? Are you okay?" Max starts to hyperventilate. "M - Max?! C - calm down, it's okay!! It's gonna be o - "</p><p>Max stands, and quickly sprints out of the tent.</p><p>Max turns to look back, seeing Neil staring after him.</p><p>The child runs off.</p><p>Max found himself at the docks, hugging his knees to his chest as his breath came out shallowly. </p><p>He was freaking out more than ever.</p><p>'Shit, <em> shit. </em>Neil just had to see me panic like that! How am I supposed to go back to the tent?! Jeez, why'd Nurf have to take Mr. Honeynuts away? Why couldn't I just take him back?! I'm such a pussy, I - !"</p><p>"...Max?"</p><p>Max jumped, letting out a small scream.</p><p>"Woah, woah!" Max turned, seeing none other than Nurf holding a hand up. "I wasn't even <em> trying </em>to be threatening this time."</p><p>Max growled.</p><p>"What the <em> fuck </em>do you want?!</p><p>"I - I just…" The bully squeezed something to his chest, looking more than a bit frazzled.</p><p>Max realized he was holding Mr. Honeynuts. His lips quivered.</p><p>"...Nnh…"</p><p>"M - Max? Are you okay? Is this about the bear?" The moody child turned away. "L - look, you can have it back, alright? I just - I was gonna say earlier if it really means that much, then I'd give it back. I. Didn't think you'd actually cry - "</p><p>"I'm <em> not </em> fuckin <em> crying </em>."</p><p>"O - okay, just - "</p><p>"Could you just <em> go away </em>?!"</p><p>"Don't - don't you want this back - "</p><p>"I <em> said </em>I didn't care!" Max felt hot tears streaming down his face, yet still continued to spout lies.</p><p>"Just. Just keep it! I don't need him! G - go...go away…." </p><p>Nurf heard a sob come from the other child, and he felt the guilt becoming worse.</p><p>"Max, you can have it back, here - "</p><p>Nurf touched Max's shoulder, causing the child to scream louder than before. The bully flinched back.</p><p>"Ma - "</p><p>"<em> Don't touch me! </em>"</p><p>"H - hey - "</p><p>"Go away, <em> go away, </em>leave me alone! Stop it, don't touch - it - it hurts! It hurts, don't please…!"</p><p>".....Max…."</p><p>"Please, please, please leave me alone….it hurts, don't please don't please no more no more I can't please no…." Max began to ramble, sinking to the ground. He rocked back and forth, hugging himself in a desperate need to calm down.</p><p>Nurf was now terrified, having never seen anyone have a panic attack. Sure, he <em> himself </em>had them before, but to see it happened to someone else…</p><p>And he never would've expected to see <em> Max </em>in such a state….</p><p>Silently and gently, Nurf kneeled before the broken child. He held out the bear in front of Max's face.</p><p>"H….hey, little one….Don't cry, you're okay…" </p><p>Max stared past the bear, not really looking at anything. He was still rambling to himself.</p><p>"No more, no more, it hurts, no, no…."</p><p>"Max~ Teddy is hear, and he w - wants you to feel better. He wants you to ch - cheer up! C'mon…."</p><p>"Mm….."</p><p>"Look, look!" Nurf made the bear dance around a bit. Max's eyes softened.</p><p>"T - Teddy is doing a - a "cheer up" dance! It - it. It's gonna make you happier…? C'mon!"</p><p>Max smiled a bit, murmuring softly.</p><p>"Hm? Max?"</p><p>"Mr…..Mr Honeynuts…."</p><p>"Y...Yeah! Yeah, Mr Honeynuts wants you to smile!" Nurf himself gave a smile, albeit rather wobbly. </p><p>Max held out his arms, and Nurf placed the bear in them. The child held the stuffed animal to his face, whispering more. Nurf couldn't tell what he was saying.</p><p>Suddenly, footsteps were heard running towards them. Nurf looked up to see Neil and David.</p><p>"Max! Nurf?" David frowned, confused but relieved. "We've been looking all over…."</p><p>"Is - is Max okay?"</p><p>Nurf glanced over to Max, who had fallen against Nurf, and was snugging the bear to his face. He started to hum something. A song?</p><p>"Uh. I mean, he's doing better? But I don't know about 'okay'...."</p><p>David's frown deepened, and he kneeled before Max, immediately noticing bruises along the child's arms.</p><p>"Max? Can you hear me?"</p><p>Max glanced up at him.</p><p>"Max?"</p><p>The child responded with a large yawn.</p><p>He then promptly fell asleep, Mr Honeynuts slipping from his grasp.</p><p>"Ah." David sighed, shaking his head a bit. "He seems exhausted…" David picked Max up, setting him in his lap. Nurf picked the bear up. "Okay, so Neil already told me that Max had a nightmare and ran off. What happened in your point of view, Nurf?"</p><p>"He….had a nightmare….geez….I - I feel even worse now…."</p><p>"What do you mean?" The bully fidgeted with the bear in his hands. David raised a brow. "Isn't that Max's?"</p><p>"Y….yeah. I kinda. Stole it."</p><p>"....Nurf - "</p><p>"I made fun of him for it earlier, and he didn't try to take it back. But. Then he was upset all day. I tried telling him he could have the bear back, but he started throwing stuff, and - well, you saw what was going on and stopped me from hitting him."</p><p>"Alright, but why were you up now?"</p><p>"I. I was. I was still feeling bad about the bear, and was wondering if I should just sneak it back into their tent...But I stopped here first, and found Max."</p><p>"Okay. What happened then?"</p><p>"Max….was freaking out and crying. I tried to touch his shoulder, and he - he had a panic attack…"</p><p>"....You. Managed to calm him?"</p><p>"....Somehow, yeah. I. Just used the bear, and - "</p><p>".....And?"</p><p>"Uh. I guess uh. I remembered stuff that people from CPS did for me when I was really little…" Nurf squeezed the bear to his chest again, looking uncomfortable. David tilted his head in thought.</p><p>"I see. Well, it clearly worked." The man sighed again, getting up with Max still in his arms. "Alright. I think we should all head back to bed. I'll take Max to the counselor's cabin so I can keep an eye on him. Nurf?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The bear, please." David held out his hand.</p><p>Nurf's face twisted into an unreadable expression, but changed to neutral rather quickly. He stared At David's open hand, and placed the bear in it. </p><p>"Thank you. Now, you two get back to sleep."</p><p>"O...okay…." Neil glanced over at Max a final time before turning to walk away.</p><p>Nurf stared at Max as well, then looked to David.</p><p>"Do….you think he'll be okay…?"</p><p>David glanced down at the child sleeping in his arms.</p><p>"......If he isn't, then I'll help him. Don't you worry."</p><p>".......Okay……"</p><p>With that, Nurf shuffled off, hands in his pockets.</p><hr/><p>The next afternoon, David was doing some paperwork in the counselors cabin when Max stirred. He quickly went to the boy's side.</p><p>"....Nn…?"</p><p>"You awake?"</p><p>Max groggily looked over at David, visibly appearing confused.</p><p>"...Whuh? Why...am I in the counselors cabin…"</p><p>"Do you remember anything from last night?"</p><p>"Uh?" Max sat up, feeling far more tired than usual. "I. Was kinda in a mood before I went to bed."</p><p>"Do you remember anything else?"</p><p>".....No?" David sighed.</p><p>"Okay, so according to Neil, you woke up from a nightmare. You freaked out when Neil tried to calm you, and ran out of the tent. Neil immediately went to get me, and we searched for you."</p><p>"Oh…."</p><p>"When we found you, Nurf was with you."</p><p>"What? Why - ?"</p><p>"He said you had a panic attack, and he managed to calm you with your teddy bear."</p><p>Max froze up.</p><p>"A….I uh. Had a panic attack…"</p><p>"Yes, Max."</p><p>"......<em> Shit </em>." The boy held a hand to his head.</p><p>David sighed. </p><p>"Nurf told me about how he took the bear from you, and how you acted like you didn't care."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"He said he wanted to give it back, but that's when you guys nearly started fighting."</p><p>".....Oh. I. Thought he was trying to make fun of me again…" David shook his head.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Nn…"</p><p>"Also, he was trying to return the bear in the middle of the night. That's how he found you."</p><p>"...."</p><p>David sighed again, going to grab a water bottle.</p><p>"Here, have some of this."</p><p>"...Thanks."</p><p>David sat on the bed beside Max as he drank, watching the kid down the entire bottle. He smiled a bit.</p><p>"Thirsty, hm?"</p><p>"Shuddup."</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit.</p><p>"Max?"</p><p>"Hn?"</p><p>"Would you be able to tell me about your nightmare, or did you forget it entirely?"</p><p>Max froze, remnants of the dream starting to resurface. He began to tremble.</p><p>"I - "</p><p>"Max, Max, it's okay…" David held up his hands placatingly. "You don't have to talk about it if you can't. But. Can I ask you something?"</p><p>The moody child gave the man a wary look.</p><p>"Was it about anything specific?"</p><p>"Y...yeah…"</p><p>"Was it a memory?"</p><p>"Um….Mmhm…"</p><p>"....Was it something with your parents?" Max's eyes widened.</p><p>"The - the fuck are you talking about - ?!"</p><p>"Max, Max...I'm only asking because I want to keep you safe. I. Look, I already know your parents don't care much...But if it's worse than that...If they're actually hurting you? We need to do something about it."</p><p>Max's eyes filled up with tears.</p><p>"Max, hey…"</p><p>"P….please…"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"D - don't…..don't put me in the foster system….I - I don't wanna deal with anyone who's just as shitty - i - if not worse than my parents…"</p><p>David felt his heart break more than it already had.</p><p>"Max, hey….hey….Look, I understand that you don't want to deal with any more bad people….but I'm not saying you will."</p><p>"How would you know that?!"</p><p>David gave the child a small smile.</p><p>"I say that, because if you're fine with it...<em> I </em>could foster you."</p><p>Max froze, staring up at David in shock.</p><p>"Wh…What?"</p><p>"Since I'm your camp counselor, and am currently tasked with caring for you, I could easily apply to be your foster parent."</p><p>".....David…."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You. You would - You'd actually - ha…." Max covered his face, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.</p><p>"Max, hey - "</p><p>Suddenly, the child threw his arms around David, sobbing loudly. David held him, rubbing his back.</p><p>"You'll be okay...it's going to be okay…"</p><hr/><p>It was several days later, and Max was chilling in the grass as Neil and Nikki had another of their stupid arguments. Sunglasses perched on his nose, he couldn't see who was walking towards them, but heard their feet crunch through the grass.</p><p>"Okay, whichever of you other camp fuckers decided to approach us, I don't have time for you. Leave now, unless you want your peaceful day absolutely ruined."</p><p>"....Max?"</p><p>The Indian child shot up, glasses falling askew as he stared at Nurf.</p><p>"W...what do you want?" Max shifted slightly, having not spoken to Nurf since the other day.</p><p>He may not remember what had happened, but knowing that Nurf did was putting him on edge.</p><p>"Uh, hey. Can. We talk?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"What part of "no" don't you under - did. You actually say please."</p><p>"Y. Yeah…"</p><p>Max stared up at the bully incredulously.</p><p>"Look, I just. Really think we should talk."</p><p>The moody child watched the other as he wrung his hands together, clearly nervous.</p><p>He was about to retort when Neil tugged at his hoodie.</p><p>"Huh? What is it?"</p><p>"I think you guys <em> should </em>talk."</p><p>"Eh?!"</p><p>"Just. To at least hear each other out?"</p><p>Max's face scrunched up, morphing into a deep scowl.</p><p>"You know what? <em> Fine</em>." Max stood, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket. "You better not be wasting my time, though."</p><p>With that, Max followed Nurf to a more secluded area.</p><p>"Alright. What'dya want."</p><p>"I….I just…."</p><p>"Nurf, if you're not gonna spit it out - "</p><p>"I'm <em> sorry, </em>okay? I'm sorry."</p><p>Max paused.</p><p>"O...oh…"</p><p>"I'm sorry about stealing your bear, and I'm sorry I made fun of you about him in front of everyone. <em> Again. </em>I just….I know it's stupid but I - I was jealous…"</p><p>"....Huh?"</p><p>"I was <em> jealous, </em> okay?" Nurf turned away, trying to hide his obvious blush. "I just - my current foster mom won't let me have stuffed animals, cause. Cause I'm not a little kid anymore, and. And it's only acceptable to keep having em if you're a <em> girl. </em>"</p><p>Max stilled, looking rather stupefied.</p><p>"Okay that's. Pretty shitty."</p><p>"Y - yeah…"</p><p>"S - so. You just. Wanted a stuffed animal…?"</p><p>Nurf nodded.</p><p>"I. I remembered you had one, but. Figured you'd make fun of me if I asked to borrow it…"</p><p>".....Nurf. Don't you share a tent with Dolf?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You couldn't just <em> ask him </em> to make you a plushie??"</p><p>"I - I thought of that, but what if he made fun of me? And told everyone?!"</p><p>"I - okay this is <em> Dolf  </em>we're talking about, I've never seen him make fun of anyone."</p><p>"....Okay, true...but…"</p><p>Max sighed.</p><p>"I….I just….I've always liked plushies and stuff, but couldn't have any, so….I just….they help…."</p><p>Max tilted his head.</p><p>"With what."</p><p>"......Bad stuff. Nightmares. Memories."</p><p>Max blinked.</p><p>"Oh, uh. Yeah, I. Get what you mean."</p><p>Nurf glanced over at him.</p><p>".....You've been through bad shit too, huh.'</p><p>"I - "</p><p>"If anything, I kinda. Figured it out from your panic attack."</p><p>"....Mm."</p><p>The two were silent for a moment.</p><p>"David, uh. He said you don't actually remember it?"</p><p>Max slowly shook his head.</p><p>"I see...Well, I guess I shouldn't remind you of it. Don't want to trigger you more…."</p><p>Max kicked his foot at the ground, choosing not to say anything.</p><p>".....Max?"</p><p>"What."</p><p>"I uh. Think I saw some papers that David was filling out about you. Not sure if you know, but. Looks like he's trying to foster you."</p><p>Max nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, he is."</p><p>Nurf nodded as well.</p><p> "So, I uh. Take it your folks aren't too great." Max huffed.</p><p>"That's a pretty big understatement, but yeah."</p><p>".....Hm."</p><p>"What, what is it."</p><p>"Just...if they're the reason for your nightmares and shit….well. I get it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean. My mom cares, but. She's usually locked up. But….I kinda uh. Had an...<em> incident </em> with my uncle…"</p><p>"An. Incident…?"</p><p>"Y. Yeah."</p><p>"What do you mean…"</p><p>"He uh. Let's just say he….did some bad stuff to me." Nurf blushed again, looking away with an uncomfortable grimace. "Um. Abused me and shit."</p><p>"I. I see…"</p><p>Nurf nodded.</p><p>"Hell, that's…" Max looked at Nurf's face. The blushing, the defensive stance he was making…</p><p>If Nurf's uncle put him through anything similar to what his own father put him through, then…</p><p>".....Nurf….?'</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I, uh. Think I know where you're coming from. I mean, I don't know exactly what you're uncle did, but - I. But I. As you said earlier, I've been through shit myself. Gone through hell and back, so. I get it."</p><p>The two stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>"You…"</p><p>"Hn?"</p><p>"You know, then?" Max tilted his head, unsure of what Nurf meant.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know what it's like." Nurf whispered.</p><p>Max couldn't be sure what he meant.</p><p>But he wasn't sure if he wanted the other to elaborate.</p><p>Max offered a shrug in response, leading Nurf to sigh.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, that was….vague."</p><p> Max sighed in return.</p><p>"You know, if you really don't think you can ask Dolph to make you a plushie or something, I...I can knit you something?"</p><p>Nurf looked over at Max, surprised.</p><p>"You could?"</p><p>The smaller child nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm. Pretty good at it."</p><p>"....Now that I think about it...Didn't you knit some dummies to fool David that one time?" </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Ha! That was priceless." Max smirked, Nurf beaming back. "Okay, yeah. Do you think you could make a fox?"</p><p>"Never done one before, but I can look up a pattern. I'll just steal David's phone."</p><p>"Sure he won't mind too much, heh."</p><p>The two smiled at each other.</p><p>"Yo Max!!"</p><p>The boys whipped around to see Nikki running towards them.</p><p>"You guys done with your talk? Harrison says he has a cool trick to show everyone!!"</p><p>"Alright, alright, coming."</p><p>Nurf snorted, watching the girl run off.</p><p>"I swear, she's so ADHD."</p><p>"Don't be ignorant, Nurf."</p><p>"You shut up."</p><p> Max chuckled, shaking his head as he walked off.</p><p>"Really though, you shouldn't say stuff like that. If Space Kid hears you make fun of ND kids, he'll go after you.</p><p>"Wait, what's ND? And why would Space Kid of all people want to go after me for?"</p><p>"If you keep spouting that shit, you'll find out."</p><p>"Okay but, wait! You didn't explain what ND is? Come back - "</p><p>Max laughed as he ran off, Nurf chasing after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nurf likes plushies, y'all can fight me on this headcanon.</p><p>Oh, and I've decided that Nurf had tried to sneak to his tent with Mr Honeynuts, only for the other kids to notice, so he then said he took the bear to tease Max.</p><p>Also, I'm sure at least SOME of you know what the title is from.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>